


The Name Game

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [66]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Bokuto is trying to learn something new, Akaashi offers to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Name Game

He was definitely getting better at this he decided, as he shuffled the cards and began dealing them out again one at a time on the desk. He could get over half of them right first time now. It had been worth the few hours work one quiet weekend to make them.

He picked up the first one _‘seven of these at the top of the spine’_ he read, an easy one. “Cervical vertebrae” he muttered to himself. Next one _‘cheekbone’_ , another easy one. “zygomatic”, he said with a grin.

He managed the humerus, parietal, lumbar vertebrae and scapula before he hit a stumbling block. _‘Three cornered bone in the hand’_. He muttered the phrase to himself over and over. The hand and foot bones were the worst to remember, there were so many small ones.

He stared at the card and drummed his fingers on the desk; it was on the tip of his tongue he knew it was, if only he could remember it.

A drift of cologne from the doorway alerted his senses and he snapped his eyes up to see the figure of his partner in the doorway, a smile on his face. _‘Damn, I am so busted!’_ he thought.

“Hi Akaashi, been there long?” He scooped the cards into his desk drawer with a sweep of his hand and slid it shut.

“Since ‘cervical vertebrae’. You seem to be having a little trouble with that last one, shall I tell you?”

“No need Akaashi, it’s on the tip of my tongue, it’ll come to me in a moment.”

“Just a touch of lethologica then?” 

“That’s not the name of it Akaashi, I know that much.” 

“It’s not.” Keiji agreed. “Lethologica means an inability to remember the correct word for something.” He frowned a little. “Bokuto san why are you making flash cards and learning the names of the bones?”

“Because I feel like an idiot when you have to explain them all to me at a crime scene, and I need a medical dictionary to read your reports.” Bokuto confessed.

“If you wanted to learn them you could have just asked me Bokuto san. Why didn’t you?” Keiji’s voice held a note of sadness that brought a lump to Bokuto’s throat.

“I thought you’d be too busy and, well, it was stupid pride I guess. I’m sorry Akaashi.” he admitted ruefully.

“Bokuto san why don’t I teach you the bones and in return you can teach me all the terms I need to understand hockey. That way I won’t feel like an idiot when we go to the next game?” Keiji smiled hopefully.

Bokuto’s face broke into a broad grin. “Akaashi that’s a great idea. But you could never be an idiot you know.”

He laughed. “Well neither could you Bokuto san. Now do you want to celebrate our deal by letting me steal all your fries?”

Bokuto glanced at his watch and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair as he got up. “Sure thing Akaashi.”

He followed Keiji into the corridor and closed his office door and they strode towards the elevator. 

“Triquetral bone!” Bokuto exclaimed suddenly.

“Correct, well done Bokuto san.” Keiji congratulated as they stepped into the steel box.

“I told you I knew it Akaashi,” he said happily.

“That’s seven down and fifty three types to go Bokuto san.”

“Only if you count the sternum as three separate bones, Akaashi.”

“ _Very_ good Bokuto san, I’m impressed.”

“I have other impressive features Akaashi.” Bokuto gave him a sideways glance.

Keiji gave a little grin. “Oh I know Bokuto san, I’ve seen them, remember?”


End file.
